The Fight
by Mr Shinra
Summary: The Duel began like any other, but Shego's tactics surprise Kim. Meanwhile, Drakken makes plans of his own to foil Ron Stoppable. Rated T for minor Adult Content. Chapter 2 Added.
1. The Fight

I apologize for the weird formatting, blame fanfiction dot net for that one.  
For best results, change the page width to 1/2 if you're on a widescreen monitor.

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership of the characters in this literature.

Kim Possible © Disney.

**The Fight  
**

* * *

It started out innocently enough. There was nothing out of the ordinary about their latest encounter, unless you count the lasers mounted on the radio controlled sharks. That was Drakken for you though, always coming up with new schemes and plots and aspirations to 'take over the world'. Such as it was, their latest encounter was high above a tiger-shark pit. The laser-beams shooting periodically out of the water were little more then distractions.

Two femme fatale stood eye to eye:

**Kimberly Anne Possible**. A modern age hero and one of the best and brightest girls under 21. Her flowing red hair, sparking eyes, the feeling of her fist punching against the stomach. It was all there.

**Shego**. A postmodern villainess, and one of the most infamous women under 30. Her draping black hair, devious and piercing eyes, the painful sensation of her heel impacting against the lower back. It was all expected.

Drakken appeared flustered but remembered his hired help. "Shego! Go get _her _while I recalibrate the modulators! _Hurry_!"

"Oh, I'm on it!" The green and black draped vixen yelled out. Turning back towards her foe, Shego's expression tensed, her jade colored eyes narrowed.

Kim and Shego equally dropped into stances of absolute preparedness. There was a brief study of the eyes, of body position, of their stance's unique differences, of the muscles' contracting and expanding alongside with their breathing rates. All of it was analyzed, all of it was being taken into account. Kim's eyes also seemed to focus. She could feel the material of her gloves and by extension her entire mission outfit. The gloves in particular gripping very close as she formed her hands into fists, it was like a mixture of leather and rubber, a tough synthetic material well equipped to protect for encounters such as this. The material seemed to breathe, but it felt durable at the same time.

Shego's one piece suit was an nearly equally crafted piece of material. Cheaper to sew and create in her spare time, but with the personal touch of a thief and the many different capabilities taken into account for her stealth, maneuverability and aptitude for throwing green plasma, her suit was world's away from Kim's. The color difference helped to solidify that fact. Kim and Shego's attentions were seemingly divided and so it also seemed almost as if Time had stopped for the immediate surrounding. The moment was coming to a close quickly though, because Shego was of course the aggressor in their duels, and a small squint of her eyes signaled the beginning of their dance.

A reaching punch, a sweeping kick, back and forth they skipped and leaped across the high-rise walkway.The weight and impact of their varied dodges and solid landings caused the platform to vibrate and rattle slightly.

Still, while the two harbored no physical weapons other then their limbs, they seemed almost to bout to the improvised steps of a forbidden rhythm. It was dangerous, it was not even very graceful, but at the same time, on a very small level of detection by both sides of this arrangement of combat, the understood notion that they were going through the motions was clear. Yet on and on they carried their roles in this play, for players they were naturally, and this play they knew all the lines to.

More attacks, more defenses, more counter-attacks, more counter-defenses, their deadly (From anyone else who would have been watching) romp of steps and cavorting left nothing to chance... almost.

"You're slipping Kimmie"

Shego needed a telling sign to show little-miss-goody-two-shoes just who she was dealing with. Deciding to throw back to an older and probably less expandable move as a way to throw Kim off momentarily, Shego carried herself to a Flèche, pushing herself forward from the front leg. The move may have been originally intended for Fencing, but it worked just as well unarmed.

Kim however, thought she saw the beginning of a cross-over. Shego's legs beginning to move into the positions indicated by how it was normally carried out. She had of course, had seen this maneuverer many times before and prepared herself for the oncoming running kick. Shego's legs failed to full cross and instead there was a very delicate balance as Shego somehow gained an advance on Kim's position, nearly running in a perfectly diagonal line. Normally a ballestra lunge would have been used to foil off Shego's advance, but since Shego was no longer in her original form of attack, this would have to change.

The dark haired and dangerous femme fatale leaped forward, extending one leg at Kim's shoulder.

Instead of trying for a simple dodge, Shego's earlier words echoed in her mind in the space of milliseconds and Kim found herself sliding down to the ground into a Passata-sotto, dropping a hand to the floor and lowering her body under Shego's oncoming kick. The trick worked and Shego forced herself into a beat parry, striking down hard on the floor to gain momentum for a 180 degree turn for a proper landing. Kim had slowed down and was midway into her redoublement, her wrist twisting slightly to allow for the rest of her body to arch back towards the target. Shego's arm became loosened from support by Kim's sweeping shins and Shego slid fast towards the railing.

"The same could be said of you", Kim managed to quip out as she landed back on her feet. Crouching down, the teen hero somewhat calmly got ready for her own advancing attack.

Had her opposition been anyone else, Kim might have had the upper hand then. This however, was Shego. A very quick change to a flunge maneuver, stopping her back leg from coming forward allowed Shego to propel herself into a dive. At this moment, there was a flash of lights turning on and off and a low rumbling sound. The walkway shook noticeably. All of these things combined let the redhead know that her partner was busy doing his part down below to foil the mad scientist. She was about to grin for the assumed accomplishment, but Kim could not help but look back on in daft surprise as it seemed Shego was going to go through the railing.

Perhaps the explosion down below had distracted her counter-part?

Indeed, there was a small look of surprise on her foe's face, and enemy or not, that was not looking like a smart move. Kim began to get up, but Shego's hair and the rest of her body shouldered over the platform and disappeared. Kim sighed a little, knowing 'that trick', and cautiously looked behind her for the oncoming counter-attack. The 'trick' worked by have one 'fall' down on one side, grabbing the railing and propelling one's self across to the other side and coming back over attacking the unsuspecting enemy. To Kim's surprise, several seconds passed and there was no approaching green flame. Nothing on the other side of the suspended walkway, which was at the moment their battlefield. As Kim began to raise an eyebrow and thought maybe Shego was trying something else, she heard a splash.

The lasers tinged the walls of the complex in erratic and random patterns, but away from where Miss Possible was situated.

"Shego?" Her thoughts had slipped into spoken word.

Kim forgot all sense of calm rationality and paced quickly over to the railing. Looking down she could see a lot of splashing and thrashing as the waters below her periodically displayed the frenzied movement of the sharks. She ducked once to avoid an oncoming laser but looked on still in disbelief as she could make out... Shego's suit!

There was the faint sound of something reacting against metal, but before Kim could do anything, she was suddenly not in complete control of herself.

"... She--gaaArms!?"

Kim felt her body raise up into the air and it took over a moment too long for her to snap back and realize what was occurring. A pair of faintly green arms had grabbed her by her own arms and were giving themselves considerable preparation for some upcoming feat of strength. The arms coiled inwards and Kim realized at once that she was returning back to where she was originally standing. Kim vainly attempted to grab an arm with her free hand, but it was of no use. Kim found herself gaining momentum towards the opposite railing very quickly, and with all the concentration in the world grabbed the metal bar just in time

As a note of her abilities, Kim had often used a technique of Taekwondo for her direct attacks and Hapkido movements for parrying. In this case the principle of _Won_ would serve her well as she almost without conscious thought began shifting her body weight and grabbed the railing with her legs. This allowed her to circle the horizontal rail, carrying her body and for a second time shifting her weight back the way she had come from, and she soon found herself closer to the point on the walkway she had arrived from. Kim's continued momentum slowly carried her into a rolling stop. Standing up in a prone position, Kim focused her eyes and stared on in disbelief. There was Shego.

"... you're..." Kim was at a loss for proper words.

"Not down with the fishes? Yeah I know," Shego nonchalantly replied.

"... no, I mean, yes! But... its not, there's...um... you're..."

Kim's prone position was sloppy by any standards and Shego mentally questioned why she was suddenly not in the proper form as she virtually always was. Then as a cool breeze crossed her midsection, she began to realize just what was bugging the teenage heroine. Shego pointed at herself and said in a somewhat deadpan manner with a dash of questioning on the side, "I'm naked?"

"...Well I had to improvise, after all" Shego explained, pointing back down towards where conveniently the beam of a laser whirled by, serving as an easy example as to why she had disrobed.

That's all it was, and for partly this reason Kim's mind couldn't form words, words to either protest the villainess' casual attitude towards such an act or congratulations on quick-thinking in the midst of battle. Shego's apparent lack of embarrassment as she got back into a prepared stance only served to make Kim blush further. To regain her composure, Kim decided to stare down at Shego's legs and feet to avoid matching gaze with the... rest of her body. As slim and firm it was, there was just no way she would let herself be distracted, or _distracted._

"Wha... what do y-you uh... mean... you umm. uh... " Kim closed her eyes, shaking her head a little, her thoughts drifting away from the situation. This was what Shego had hoped for. An opening. Her speed became her weapon and she rushed forth in the space of two seconds.

"Princess, its only my body. You should be USED--" A connecting blow to the stomach.

"-- to seeing me, even when I'm a little... " And a roundhouse kick blowing back Kim across the platform.

"...EXPOSED!"

As Kim went flying, Shego stopped to collect her breath, mentally cursing herself for needing to do such a thing. Kim was now down, she was ready to be defeated! ... but no, backpedal on that thought. Kim was clearly not ready to be taken down, not like it was supposed to be. Shego may have been many things, but she was not someone who would cheat in a fight-- against Miss Possible. It just was not done.

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that when or if either one gained victory, it would be through pure skill and strength, not by distractions. Still it was interesting to see Kim distracted like this. Shego had not planned on it at first, but with the annoyance of her 'boyfriend' below causing trouble, it was the best option she had at the time. Shego's casual attitude was more then just a cover, she really felt that her body was, while certainly something to be admired, was of no consequence to when they were in battle. After all, her kicks were still as effective, her punches just as fast, and her curves just as sleek.

From Kim's perspective though, this was almost beyond successful for a distraction. Here she was, ready to fight against Shego and hopefully stop Drakken's latest plot when suddenly her rival and enemy was naked, totally in the nude! The images of Shego's body, not only of her breasts and shapely waist leading down to other unseen parts, but also of her extremities refused to move away from center stage in her mind. The somewhat muscular biceps, her developed calves and slim and firm thighs, her sharpened nails, and of course those green eyes of oblivion. The images flashed in her mind for several more seconds. Kim grew frustrated at herself and became even more frustrated at that she was becoming frustrated! Clearly this was a new and, as much as it was hard to admit, very _effective_ method of making her drop her own guard.

_... drop my guard... get up! Get up and defend ...defend ...DEFEND!_

Kim snapped back and shook her head a little, but it was too late. Shego had taken another advantage of the situation and had dived towards Kim, hands glowing green. If Kim wasn't going to put up a proper fight, Shego reasoned, then she would MAKE the teenage heroine do so. Kim wisely decided to back flip out of the way, letting Shego roll into a dive. Following this, Somehow, and it still remains a mystery how the move was pulled off exactly, but Shego managed to roll in a circular arch with her entire body back towards Kim. Even for all her world-saving, villain defeating experience and knowledge, Kim admitted to herself that Shego was a constantly reforming source of surprises.

_A shame it isn't a reform of her criminal ways, _Kim thought as she moved back and forth a little trying to anticipate the next move by the other side.

Revolving almost like a wheel or a spinning top along the walkway, Shego unrolled her stretched body and leaped high into another attack. There was no time for preparation..The pain was there, but it was different. It was subdued. It was actually less then what she expected from such an attack, or perhaps maybe it was because Shego's hands were currently being constantly thrown back from her grip on Kim's shoulders and partially her neck. Shego also knew of many combative techniques both offensive and defensive in nature. Borrowing a technique from general martial arts, Shego executed a _sutemi-waza__, _or a sacrifice technique. Arching in reverse onto her own back, Shego brought her right foot to Kim's pelvic region.

Kim knew the move: It was designed where you must put your own body on the ground in a potentially disadvantageous position in order to succeed in throwing your opponent. While it had it uses, an advanced technical fighter like Shego surely would have used something else. However the effect of Shego's loss of her normal battle attire, not only from the lighter weight, but from the exposure were both amplifying this move. Shego seemed to sense Kim's subtle loosening and grinned.

"Distracted are we, Kimmie?"

The tail end of her shouting was echoed in the tail end of her _sutemi-waza_ for displacing Kim Possible back where she had arrived from before. Shego's knee locked itself horizontal and Kim went flying back across the walkway, almost upside down now at this point in the air, with a stupefied look of disbelief crossing her blushing face. As Kim fell onto the suspended floor, she felt more pain across her body in several places. Shego wasn't playing around and it was time she stopped playing around too, no more distractions.

"Shut up!"

There was a familiar echo of confidence in Kim's simple retort, and it seemed Shego's perhaps _ill timed_ words seemed to bring Kim back down to Earth. Kim decided to focus instead on Shego's face, her eyes, her lips... anything above her shoulders.

_Focus Kim, you can do anything, right? Just focus..._

As the redhead made the reaffirmation of a normal, professional attitude, Kim's body rapidly adjusted: her breathing slowly slowed down, her muscles paradoxically both relaxed and tensed up, while her eyes seemed ablaze again with intensity and controlled emotions. This did not go unnoticed . Staring right back at Shego intently nearly made Shego nervous. There was a mixture of anger and vibrant enthusiasm.

Shego quickly cast aside that nervousness and smirked to herself inside, as she knew the 'regular' Kim was back in action

_...or was she?_

* * *

Note: A second part is probably coming.

Also, I'm not sure what direction / how much I want to develop this yet.


	2. Meanwhile

**  
Meanwhile...  
**

"Shego! Go get her while I recalibrate the modulators! Hurry!"

"I'm on it" The green and black draped vixen yelled out.

Drakken stepped back over to the table with various equipment and tubes and computer monitors and other such obvious looking devices of precise instrumentation. There was almost no available time left to ensure the devices would be properly working, but he had no choice but do to the dirty work at this moment. Like Shego, Drakken's foil would also be approaching fast for his own attempt at stopping the plans of the mad scientist.

Ron Stoppable was his name, but being stopped was not his game. The teen boy, brimming with confidence and awkward eagerness, leaped down from a perch above, with Rufus, a naked mole rat and his 'pet' holding fast onto his mission uniform's arm sleeve. "Let's see what the stitch is with Drakken, Ruf" Ron whispered. Rufus, his pet naked mole rat and friend, exclaimed "Yup!" and nodded.

Dr. Drew 'Drakken' Lipsky was his name, and his game was world conquest, which was almost always thwarted. The mad scientist, filled with long-desired plans for revenge and a child-like stubbornness, ignored any potential threat and continued to work on a circuit panel and some wiring. "Curse that Kim Possible.. always stepping into my plans..." Drakken idly grumbled, reaching over to a toolbox for a screwdriver.

Ron and Drakken only really knew each other through these take-over-the-world schemes and the expected plan to thwart them, so they were very different in most areas of life respectively. There was though, an odd and unspoken... not so much as an agreement, but more of an acknowledgment that they did not mean each other real harm. That agreement would be broken tonight, but not by willful violation.

Drew was often the immature and impatient one, so while his devices and schemes often explored decidedly fatal consequences should they have succeeded, he never actively tried to have Ron killed... Kim's downfall is a different subject, but to Drakken, Ron was a buffoon and mere sidekick of the real threat.

Ron on the other hand regarded Drew with a mix of curious pity and teen-aged disdain. For someone of Drew's age to be constantly defeated, he wondered, but never broken by the pair of heroes (even if Kim did most of of the real work, save for Ron's random calling of the mystical monkey powers and other lucky breaks every now and again), it was really an overall strange behavior. This was less important to Kim, who had a world of other things to pay attention to, but by Ron's standards it was odd.

However, since Drakken was also so very ineffective at his schemes, something even his assistant Shego would readily agree with the heroes about, Ron had also come to accept Drakken as a particularly weird thorn in his life, and had even teased the doctor on a few occasions. Tonight however it would be mostly business. "Not so fast Drakken!" The clear and confident voice of the versatile sidekick struck across the wide open lair.

"Eaagggh!? Oh its you, the buffoon!" Drakken constantly looked back towards Ron and his own work, trying to balance continuing on the 'recalibration', and seeing when what-his-name would come forwards for the attack.

"I have a name you know! Ron Stoppable!" Ron leaped over to the small set of stairs leading to the main concentration of instruments and scientific devices and testing tubes and so forth. Drakken half-way ignored his beaming retort and ran back around to the far end of the large table, grinning the kind of evil smile only a villain could carry around.

"Ooh sure, like you'll stop me! I've been expecting you, Side-kick!--"

The name was spread out in pronunciation to emphasize Drakken's disdain to calling Ron by his actual name. The jab only affected Ron to a minor degree, who was not paying much attention, instead busy with whispering instructions to Rufus for his part in this escapade. A moment later, Ron eyed down his target and leaped onto and then past the table.

"So I'm ready for your shenanig—Oof!"

Ron's landing was firm, giving him the inertia to move right into a series of punches and kicks at Drakken. The scientist was fundamentally not a fighter, but even he could hold his own for a short amount of time, if only to allow himself room to flee moments later. Ron tensed up as Drakken's endurance seemed longer then usual, but then at last the blue skinned doctor merely blocked a punch, turned around and awkwardly jumped over a small railing towards yet another collection of instrumentation, panels and controls.

Ron, remembering Drakken's 'threat' minutes before, smiled in a slightly goofy manner that only Ron could pull off. "Then you'll probably be ready for this! Now, Rufus!"

"Heheh, yeah, ready!" Rufus laughed and twisted one particular knob on a computer terminal sharply to the right. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, several controls exploded, panels lost power, dials went haywire... wires flew out of machinery, it was total chaos.

"Nooooooo, your stupid rat... thing... ruined everything!"

"That would be naked mole rat to you Dr. D!" Ron boasted while coming over to finish his part in this escapade. Drakken looked around in fright and confusion. The sharks in the pool were periodically shooting lasers at random into the air, up towards where his hired help and the annoying teen hero were fighting their own duel. He glanced up and saw Kim making some sort of sliding maneuver, to which Shego missed hitting.

_She's a good fighter, but even she can't be in two places at once... I'll have to deal with the buffoon myself. Hmm... what's left in this dump?_

"Give up Drakken, your plans are finished."

Ron stood probably ten feet away, arms folded at his chest with a smug smile of victory on his face. Drakken never did like that kind of look on any do-gooder.

"You still persist in stopping me, boy?!" The blue skinned madman said, flailing his arms about in anger and contempt for the situation.

"Its what I do" Ron shrugged, and changed gears. "Face it man, Everything is destroyed, you might as well just give up now." It was at this moment though, that Ron's pants decided to fall, exposing his polka-dotted boxers. "Oh geez, not now!"

Drakken looked away with an expression of surprise and disgust. "Can't you go buy a belt or something for your pants!?" Drakken yelled, holding his hands up to block himself from a full view of the scene.

Ron scrambled to pull his pants back up "I'll be with you in just one sec!" Ron said, tripping over and landing on his back. "Ow!"

Rufus had climbed out of his pant's pocket and could only smack his forehead. "Oh boy..." the rat proclaimed, shaking his head low.

Drakken took this opportunity and looked around once more, thinking back suddenly to his thoughts about Shego. An idea lit up in his mind as he saw one vital control untempered with on the far left side of the area. "Your pants may have dropped, but my plans have not! ... not _EVERYTHING _was destroyed!_" _The doctor laughed and quickly tossed a series of test tubes at Ron, which only landed near his feat. Ron's pants had been secured once again by now and he scratched his head, wondering what Drakken could possibly be planning.

"Okay, so some test tubes didn't crumble, that was his big idea??" Ron wondered aloud. Rufus merely shrugged and Ron decided to find out what else 'Dr. D', as Shego would say, might be planning.

As Drakken scurried away the opposite direction, and to the surprise of both hero and villain, there was suddenly a noticeable and loud splash from the Shark pool to Ron's left. Looking over, he didn't see anything at first, but up above, he spotted the figure of Shego holding herself under the platform, Kim looking down from the other side. From his distance away, he could only idly wonder why Shego's uniform was now all green.

Drakken also looked over, but only figured the Sharks were getting impatient with the lack of maiming and eating. He would soon solve THAT problem. He was aware that Shego was up above, but as she had always had a firm grip on any situation or plan of his, given his near-required speeches of his never-ending grand plans, there was no concern that Shego might come to some harm right now. However, HE might come to harm, so he needed to act fast if he was to avoid any bruises or injury as a result of the buffoon or even Ms. Possible, should Shego unlikely get defeated.

Drakken grabbed a thick manual and began looking through for some sort of instructions; he had a habit of writing everything down and then only remembering the more subtle functions of his doomsday devices and machines and what-not later on when it was required.

However, what was more for Ron an concern at this point was the fact that Shego was slowly advancing over the other-side of the platform towards his partner's position. "Uh-oh, Kim's in trouble if I don't act fast" Ron, wasting no more time, made a series of acrobatic leaps and jumps over to his foe, but it was too late. Drakken had seen Ron's approach and, dropping the manual, leaped across in mid-air, specifically grabbing the left-most level of four on a large machine.

Suddenly coming out of the wall near the Shark pool was an odd device. It was roughly the shape of a crane, as there was a large claw on the end, but to the sides of it were two long and very pointy ... things, which in two guesses you could assume was NOT friendly and not for kids to be messing with.

Ron wondered what had suddenly came out. "Wha—what's that?" Ron exclaimed. He studied it for a moment, but couldn't make heads or tails of what the twin things on the side of the claw were, or what they were for.

Dr. Drakken being Drakken, he could not help but use the opportunity to boast about his unstoppable new back-up plan to make use of the Sharks. "Oooh, I knew you'd be jealous of this prized invention of my genius, sidekick! Its only natural, because soon the world will see my way on things!"

As Drakken started on one of his likely trademarked speeches on world domination, Ron took the time and huddled down to his knees whispering to Rufus. He would need to concoct a second plan to stop Drakken; However it would have to work differently then before because even the scientist would try and lookout for Rufus now.

Almost as if reading his mind, Drakken looked over mid-spiel and laughed. "Ohhh, don't think you can stop me now boy, I'm ready for you and your rat thing!" As he said this, Drakken picked up a dangerous looking pistol and turned around.

"Woah Drakken, you shouldn't be playing with toys like that..."

"This is NOT a toy!"

To prove his point, Drakken purposefully aimed away from his enemy and towards the Shark Pool. Firing a single round caused the bullet to whiz into the water. Ron looked on in deep surprise. It seemed the scientist had either finally grown a spine, or he was in over his head. Ron immediately guessed the latter.

"You're right... its not a toy..." Ron said, giving Drakken a boost in his cavalier. "So we have an understanding." "Yep" Ron replied, too fast for the doctor to appreciate. "What-- what, why are you suddenly unafraid!? I-I I'LL USE THIS!"

Drakken held the gun towards Ron now, with both hands, shaking a bit nervously. "Come on Drakken, put down the Gun and come along quietly. Kim's probably already taken care of your 'help' anyway" It was time to put on a good show of confidence, even if Ron had his own self-doubts.

While Ron had faced death rays, giant robots falling on him, and the stinging reject of a High School Senior and lived to tell the tale, a loaded Gun was a different beast, and somehow in all the crazy adventures he had always gotten into, the threat of being shot, possibly fatally, had never come up before, at least not by a regular handgun.

Mr. Stoppable's confident remark threw the doctor off, who had figured he could buy some time with the threat of violence, rather then actually go through with the act. Drakken was never really a man of petty violence, even if his elaborate schemes would say otherwise... they were republic serial in style. Dangerous, but over the top, just like his world domination plans.

While looking around for the remote control to the device that he had just made emerge from the wall, he glanced down at the Gun he was holding. It was a .45 Automatic, the same a number of Police use around the world.

The Doctor realized he was about to make a difficult decision, but what he did NOT realize was that unintended consequences would soon emerge. Some of them good, and some of them terrible.

Ron at the same time, took a moment to collect himself. He was not going to bring himself down over the fear of a Gun. It was unprofessional, and so not manly. Ron knew of the dangers still involved, so taking a deep breath, he gulped, swallowing his fears and rushed over to stop whatever Drakken was planning.

* * *

Author's Note: This story could go any number of directions now, reviews are much appreciated if possible. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
